Shot to the Head
by Cupid's Nightmare
Summary: Shots 4 to 6 uploaded! Requests and shots up to vol.5 now. Today's treat: three fatal shots of RosielKatan, including unhinged Katan, idiot Rosiel and an unhealty amount of Kirie's presence.
1. Cofee versus Tea

SHOT TO THE HEAD: A series of one-shots in any airing I can find. You must all suffer…(bursting in Rosiel-like laughter)…I've only read up to volume 3, by the way.

Shot1: Coffee Versus Tea

Raziel has decided that he really likes what humans call coffee. Zaphikel thinks that tea would be better for him. So what happens when Zaphikel gets rid of Raziel's supply? Why, the student experiences withdrawal symptoms for the first time, of course!

A/N: There was coffee ad on the radio, then a tea ad and well, Zaphikel loves tea…whereas, I believe that Raziel would love coffee with a passion. Read and review if you wish. The shots are slightly off-track but I needed to tweak the point when Raziel sees Kurai and Setsuna in volume 2 and where Kirie goes to Rosiel. Gomen. So, this was written on the basis that Kurai and Raziel spoke (they didn't but screw it). Also, I know this is an incest pairing, okay? Not like it's out of place in this fandom…

Pairings: ZaphikelRaziel, mentioned RazielKurai.

0o0o0o0o

Raziel pushed the books off his desk angrily, a scowl marring his pretty-boy face. How dare Lord Zaphikel? With another furious sweep of his arm, papers flew off the wooden surface and floated none too quickly to the floor.

Raziel's hands slammed down onto the desk, his lungs hungering for air. He panted, mouth slightly open and his hair swung into his eyes. The end of his earring came into view and, not for the first time, he almost pulled the cross from the flesh. Kurai was right, damn her. God had forsaken them and left them in the hands of Metatron and Sevotharte (Metatron's dear Sevy).

However, that was not the source of his ire…

0o0o0o0o

_Raziel finished his mug of coffee and glanced at his unfinished essay. He reached for it but Zaphikel's hand slapped his subordinate's hand away from the parchment._

"_Raziel, your caffeine intake is too high. Your work is suffering and they may soon rethink your position as candidate," the Great Angel said calmly._

"_Nonsense, Lord Zaphikel. I can stop drinking the coffee anytime. I'm not a child anymore…I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do."_

"_Raziel –"_

_Raziel pretended not to hear his elder. "Now, I have to finish this essay, my Lord. So if you wouldn't mind leaving me to finish it?"_

_Zaphikel sighed defeatedly. "Tea is better for you and that's all I shall say on the subject. Good day, Raziel."_

_Never before had Zaphikel sounded so…disappointed._

0o0o0o0o

There was a soft knock at his door, followed by Metatron's babyish voice. Raziel whirled as the door swung open, mouth twisted into an ugly sneer.

"What is it, Lord Metatron?" he asked, trying not to snap.

Metatron extracted his thumb from his mouth. "Lord Zaphikel wishes for you to join him for tea…Officer Raziel, your room is very messy. Shouldn't you clean it?"

It sickened Raziel, how innocent and childish Metatron sounded. The brat loved throwing tantrums at his _dearest Lord Sevy_. Then, as the stuffed rabbit was dragged out by the ear in Metatron's hand, the first sentence hit Raziel. Zaphikel had the nerve…

"I want my coffee!" Raziel screamed, kicking his desk with so much force that the edge of it dented the wall. Already, he was beginning to feel drained and sluggish. His anger kept him awake, though he noticed that his hands were trembling slightly and quickly. What did mortals call it? Oh yes…withdrawal. Often, they were withdrawn from drugs…Raziel was no mortal, of course.

He quickly straightened his clothes, twisted from his violent fit. He pushed his hair out of his face and left the messy, destroyed room. The door slammed behind him. Lord Metatron, in this space of time, had paused and was watching Raziel with wide, doe eyes.

"Can I assist you, my Lord?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Metatron's little feet pattered quickly down the hall as if sensing the candidate's anger.

"Stupid brat, having the nerve…Lord Zaphikel cannot get away with this. They always get mad at _me_ when he walks out. It's not my fault. And now he wants to rid me of my only joy left?"

He knew he must sound crazy to his fellow students but he didn't care. He just barely paused before Kirie to give her a level glare. The girl met his gaze and walked off, smirking. He was happy to see her smirk disappear when Katan grabbed her wrist angrily. Well…Kirie deserved anything that came to her. Kirie's life was a waste of energy and Katan's eyes clearly said that he had no qualms about tossing her to Earth like the rag doll she really was.

Raziel stopped at Zaphikel's office door. He knocked politely, although he just wanted to kick the door off its hinges.

"Come in, Raziel. Don't be a stranger."

That voice…the complacency that coated every word…Raziel entered and shut the door with a quiet click. He watched Zaphikel hostilely as the Great Angel poured two cups of green tea.

"Please sit, Raziel. We have something to discuss."

Raziel sat, purposely jolting Zaphikel's chair with his foot and causing the blind angel to spill a few drops of tea.

"Clumsy of me, isn't it?" Zaphikel asked, wondering at his aide's anger.

"Why did you take the coffee, Lord Zaphikel? Do you wish to rid my life of all happiness?"

Zaphikel's hand wrapped around the one Raziel was slapping against the desk, a warm embrace that wasn't a true embrace.

"Ah, Raziel…you are so young. Tell me, what did that demon girl possess that no angel, young or old, can give to you?"

"The truth."

There was a long silence as Zaphikel's hand dragged slowly away and the blind one of Great Thrones sipped his tea. His slight, confused smile was replaced by a serious expression. "Do you really want the truth, Raziel?"

"Yes. Kurai –"

"You know the demon's name, Raziel? You have met her and conversed? Unthinkable! It's a wonder that I haven't reported you already."

"I want truth, Lord Zaphikel. Report me if you wish, sir but first tell me what I want to know."

"Come, Raziel, let us take a walk."

Reluctantly, the candidate followed his guide. They journeyed to the gardens, Raziel itching to murder his teacher more and more with each passing moment. They seated themselves on a bench, the younger's eyes drooping closed slightly. He was so tired.

Zaphikel began. "The truth is increasingly dangerous for most. I cannot give you the truth you wish for but there is one that I can. People are always going to lie to you, Raziel. There is no safe place for you to go. You need to guard yourself. I am not this Kurai, demon from Gehenna. I posses neither her beauty nor her youth but I can give you something no other being can. I give you my love. I love you, Raziel."

Silence. Zaphikel became aware of the calm in Raziel's aura and heard his soft breathing, blending with the gentle garden sounds. Well, that ruined his confession. If Raziel needed his coffee so badly, Zaphikel would give it to him. Now…how did one make this coffee?

0o0o0o0o

Zaphikel frowned. Brew? How did one brew coffee…it did not come in leaves or convenient packets (teabags). He shrugged a poured a satisfactory amount (lots of grounds) of coffee grounds into Raziel's pretty green mug. It had Raziel painted across it in pale blue, the 'i' was dotted with a skull. For an angel, the candidate was oddly fascinated by death. It was a bad fascination…Zaphikel added some hot water and carried it to the couch where Raziel lay asleep (they're in Zaphikel's office again). He wished he could see Raziel's face just once. Though he'd gotten an impression of the beautiful face, he longed to gaze upon the sweet, peaceful visage.

Zaphikel opened Raziel's mouth gently and poured in the coffee. Raziel's eyes shot open and he gagged.

"Ugh…what's in my mouth? It's nasty! Ugh!"

"It's coffee." Zaphikel smiled innocently. "Don't you like it anymore?"

"You don't pour the grounds in…ugh!" Raziel rushed to the basin at the side of the room and spat wildly. He washed his mouth out with a now cold cup of green tea, the same that he hadn't wanted before.

A few minutes later, Raziel was brewing his own coffee. Zaphikel failed to see the appeal of the high-caffeine beverage, though – through Raziel's coaxing – he'd tasted it. It wasn't disgusting but he preferred green tea. Raziel took a gulp of the scalding black liquid and sank onto the couch beside his mentor.

"What did you want to say to me?" he asked, no longer extremely angry.

"I'm not repeating it. You fell asleep last time." Zaphikel sipped his cold green tea.

"Please, my Lord. Forgive me. I didn't mean to, but sometimes you get a tad long-winded. I promise to listen this time."

Zaphikel paused. "No."

"But –"

"Let me show you instead."

Zaphikel's hand gently cupped one of Raziel's cheeks. The skin burned with a blush…this wasn't possible, was it? Zaphikel was delusional…there was no way he would…all thoughts crashed together at one point in Raziel's brain as Zaphikel's lips came to rest upon his. The blind angel's lips were cool from his cold tea and Raziel's were warm from his coffee. It was nothing more than the simple joining of lips, yet Raziel was blushing madly. Zaphikel pulled back with a sad smile.

"You may curse me if you wish," he whispered.

Raziel ran his tongue over his lips, sad that Zaphikel couldn't see the obviously erotic action. He was mildly surprised when Zaphikel did the same. They came to a conclusion as Raziel leaned forward and meshed their lips together again. Both green tea and black coffee can be pleasant, if shared with the right person.

0o0o0o0o

A/N: That was…interesting, ne? I had no clue that would end up so funny yet slightly angsty at points. That ending was fluffy…not very Angel Sanctuary-like. Oh well… Ja ne!

- James the Snow Queen.


	2. Stop Pushing Me!

Shot2: Stop Pushing Me!

Katan goes back to heaven to get Kirie. Kirie refuses to travel with him, so Katan gives her a shove in the right direction. Kirie doesn't appreciate it and now, Katan has to shut Kirie up somehow.

A/N: This spawned from the last shot. As you might guess, Katan keeps pushing Kirie. Possessive, slightly crazy Katan is fun.

Pairings: mentioned RosielKatan, KatanKirie, one-sided RosielKirie.

0o0o0o0o

"There goes Kirie."

"What a whore."

"You can't trust women, you know. They're manipulative."

Kirie's eyes focused on the ground, tears prickling at her eyelashes. She dealt with them everyday, taking the barbs of her fellow students. Her books were clutched to her chest as she walked. She had worked hard to be where she was and no one would believe her. They all thought she was a temptress because she was female. She would show them…she would show them all. She dropped her books in her room and sank into her chair.

She gazed out at the gardens, brooding. It wasn't fair, really. She'd heard rumors of the return of one of the cherubim, Katan, from Earth. This infuriated her. She knew he'd bought back Lord Rosiel, the one she deserved. For all the trouble she got, Rosiel should have disposed of Katan's existence as soon as possible. There was nothing fair about it at all. There was something worse too…

Katan and Rosiel looked beautiful together. Kirie could look beautiful with Rosiel too but when she saw the rainy day light on Katan, she felt ugly. She'd first seen him on Earth on one such day. She'd traveled with her fellow candidate, Raziel (another who teased her), to Earth with Raziel's blind mentor, Zaphikel. Kirie was baffled when Zaphikel decided that he wished to visit Tokyo Disneyland. Raziel had just sunk to the ground and started to grumble. As they walked, she saw him.

He had on a deep blue missionary-type coat with buckles closing his collar…a missionary with bondage? He held a pair of dark gloves in one slim-fingered hand, leaning against an iron railing near them. The dim light that shone through the clouds made him look impossibly beautiful. He was too beautiful to be a mere mortal. His pale skin glowed as the sun appeared from the clouds. His eyes averted from the sky and landed on the trio. He disappeared into the crowds right after.

"Kirie, come on," Raziel had hissed, tugging her arm.

She'd gone along with Raziel and then, he was there again.

"Lord Zaphikel," he said. His voice was a rich, smooth baritone.

Zaphikel smiled. "Hello, Katan. Just showing the candidates around."

Katan had laughed…his laugh was beautiful too. "Showing them around? Or dragging them to Tokyo Disneyland as you dragged me to that teahouse one day when I was young and naïve?"

Zaphikel had laughed too. Raziel had bowed respectfully, greeting Katan with mild familiarity. Kirie couldn't move as Katan cast his gaze upon her. He had spoken her name and smiled, asking her how hard it was to be different from everyone else. She hadn't answered. Eventually, he had shaken Zaphikel and Raziel's hands. His gloves were not on his slim hands still and he gently brushed an eyelash from Kirie's cheek, his fingers soft. As he disappeared, Raziel turned to Kirie.

"That was Lord Katan, one of the cherubim. And you just stood there, gawping like an idiot," he snapped.

As she stared around her room now, she realized that the second time he'd seen her, he was polite but nothing more. He had forgotten her.

0o0o0o0o

Kirie strode through the halls, unafraid of the other students. They couldn't hurt her anymore. She refused to listen to them. She was superior and that was the simple truth. As she walked, she saw Raziel. He was looking particularly angry and his hands were shaking. She supposed that Katan would turn up soon. She'd walked away from him while he spoke that morning and he was bound to reappear soon. Raziel slowed his pace slightly, glaring at her. She met his gaze unabashedly, smirking as she strutted past. He couldn't intimidate her.

Her smugness was short-lived as someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up into angry eyes and saw the pale hair in her captor's face. Katan had no problem finding her, apparently.

"Come on, Kirie. Don't make this hard on both of us. I want to be here as little as you want to see me. Rosiel would like your company and he sent me to get you," he said, dragging her to the portal area.

She pulled away. "I don't want to travel with you."

"I accept that. Let me just set you the right _direction_." On the last word, he gave her shove toward the Tokyo portal.

"What's your problem?" Kirie asked. "Are you another one who doesn't think that a girl can be candidate?"

He gave her a gentler push. "I don't really want you near Lord Rosiel, to be honest. I don't hate you, I just think you're useless." (I wrote this backstage in our school auditorium on the wall.)

"I can find him on my own!"

"I highly doubt that," Katan laughed.

His laugh was so clear and beautiful…but Kirie hated him. By this time, he had gotten her right up to the portal. He smiled genuinely, smoothing a bit of her hair from her forehead. Kirie felt as she had when he had touched her before, warm and wanted. She almost melted under his soft handling. He touched her cheek gently, then smiled again.

"Kirie, I have nothing against you and I can understand why Lord Rosiel is interested in you…" he began. His gaze became sharp and his voice grew cold. "But I will tell you that he can be moody. Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm – ahhhhhhhh!"

Katan had given one last push and Kirie had plummeted through the portal. She pulled out her wings. Katan appeared at her side soon.

"What was that for?" she screeched.

"Well, there was no other way you'd go, was there?" He shrugged.

"You want me to die so you can have Rosiel to yourself! Well forget it, honey! He won't have any interest in you once he sets eyes on me! So just get lost, Katan! GET LOST!"

Katan looked very amused and pretended to sit, crossing his legs. He brought one hand to his face and examined his nails.

"What are you doing? Are your nails that much more interesting than me?" asked Kirie angrily.

"Slightly, yes." Katan smirked at her. "What were you saying?"

"I'm much prettier than your nails! Pay attention to me! Rosiel doesn't need you anymore!"

"That's nice for you, Kirie. Why, time's flying! We're almost there!"

"I hate you."

Katan smiled sadly. "Yes, I have realized this. It's a burning shame if you ask me. You're awfully pretty."

Kirie sputtered as they reached the ground and pulled in their wings, leaving the alley in which they'd landed. She began raving at him that she'd take away Rosiel, that she'd kill Katan and feed his corpse to the crows. He gave her an amused grin and, at one point, an 'oh-that's-nice' stare. After minutes of raving, she would pause. She'd stare as a wind blew through Katan's hair or as he tilted his head back and laughed at something stupid she'd said just to gain a reaction. He enjoyed the sunlight and he'd even linked arms with her and spun her around once, laughing freely.

"Katan, you are the most infuriating angel I've ever met! I don't care if you're one of the cherubim! I have no clue how you could have gotten where you are now with your attitude! Lord Rosiel made mistake when he chose you to be his aide! You don't deserve the title of Lord, Katan! You are a stupid, idiotic…"

Katan couldn't take it anymore. Whether he'd truly snapped or if he actually liked her, Kirie would never know. All she remembered was his mouth clamping over hers and muffling her complaints. She wasn't _not_ enjoying it. She opened her mouth to speak and he shut her up again by twisting his tongue around hers. She opened her mouth, Katan knew, because she _wanted_ him to kiss her. After a few minutes, he pulled back, his hair falling into his face more than ever. He looked…beautiful.

"I don't hate you, Katan," she murmured, wanting to cry. "It's just…you make me feel ugly."

"What I said up there…Kirie, I don't think you're useless," Katan admitted, stopping before the door of Rosiel's current abode. "I don't hate you, either. It's just…I love Lord Rosiel. Good day, Kirie."

Katan turned and walked away, looking – for once – like he meant what he said. His coat flapped in the breeze and his hair whipped about his face. He was magnificent. Kirie sighed and entered the building.

0o0o0o0o

Up in the apartment, Rosiel watched as Katan's sweet lips touched those of a plain, unimportant student. He watched their tongues twist together, watched Katan pull away. He watched as Kirie almost cried, as she stared after the cherub when he walked away. Rosiel's eyes followed Katan's stride, jealous of Kirie. That girl wanted Rosiel…wanted to take Katan away? She'd get what she wanted…and Katan would witness it. Katan would regret ever touching her. Rosiel would always be the victor.

"Sister…why did you forsake me?" he asked quietly.

Only silence – and a single, quiet knock on his door – answered.

0o0o0o0o

A/N: I have no clue where the ending came from. But I think ti was okay-ish. Yeah, Katan is sort of OOC. But in a way, it's IC. Ja ne!

-James the Vampire Tree Lady (as my comic art teacher dubbed me).


	3. Water Fight

Shot3: Dirty Cheater!

Kira, bored one hot summer day, goes over to Setsuna's house. They start a water balloon fight…then they whip out the big guns…and it all goes to Gehenna from there.

A/N: Water fight…Kira's tendency to wear his shirts open…Setsuna's habit of wearing white T-shirts…hmm? Do I smell a yaoi here?

Pairings: KiraSetsuna.

0o0o0o0o

Kira rolled onto his stomach. His bed was muffling his complaints about the heat. He desperately needed to get out of the house. He reached futilely for the phone, which lay halfway across his carpeted floor. He waved his hand uselessly in a Setsuna-like way before a little light bulb popped up over his head. Setsuna…it was unlikely that Setsuna was out of the house on a hot summer day. Or he was and Kira didn't care. He wiggled forward until his fingers brushed the cordless phone's antenna. With his tongue poking out in concentration, he stretched his arm until he was able to pick up the phone. He dialed Setsuna's number, tongue still poking out of his mouth as he rolled onto his back. He hoped that Setsuna would pick up.

"Hello?" Setsuna's voice reached Kira's ears.

"Hey, punk. Do you know how much trouble I went through to get to this phone?"

"You wiggled across your bed and stretched for it…but first you waved your hand like a useless idiot."

"You know me too well," Kira grumbled. "Listen, you mind if I come over for a bit? I'm boiling like an egg in this place."

"The cooling system died."

"Well, better to boil together than alone, right, kiddo?"

"I guess. Ten minutes?"

"If I run a million blocks, then take a cab…maybe."

"Haha. See you, Kira Sempai…"

"Bye, brat." Kira turned the phone off and lay on his bed for a bit more. He would have to get up to go to Setsuna's place.

0o0o0o0o

"Kira sempai!" yelled Setsuna, throwing his arms around Kira.

"Setsuna…how can I breathe…if you squash my lungs…"

Setsuna sheepishly let go. Kira grinned and ruffled the younger boy's hair. They entered the house and sank onto the couch. Setsuna had the fan on full blast, sending their hair flying back. They sipped cold lemonade for a bit and flipped through the stupid summertime TV.

"Kiddie shows," Kira sneered. "Nothing good on…not even the movie channels."

"Yeah. I'm bored and I feel like an egg."

"What kind of egg? I really like fried eggs, ya know."

"Haha…really funny, Kira sempai!"

"Know what? Let's have a water fight! It's crappin' hot and the cooling system fucked a duck so…how about it?"

"Why not?"

0o0o0o0o

"Okay. I'll use the other bathroom to fill up my balloons," Setsuna declared. "We only use water balloons, right? No water guns or anything. Kira sempai! Are you listening?"

"Yeah. No cheating, I heard you."

As Setsuna disappeared, Kira smirked and pulled out two Super Soakers. "Too bad I'm bad at keeping promises."

In the other bathroom, Setsuna grinned. "Hehe…Kira will never know what hit him…I love my Super Soakers…"

0o0o0o0o

"Ha! Missed – nasty! That went in my mouth!"

Setsuna grinned and tossed another balloon at Kira. The brunette had gotten rid of his shirt by that point, his wet jeans clinging tightly to his legs. Setsuna was just as wet, his chest showing through his white T-shirt and his denim shorts were adhered to his thighs.

"Damn…I'm out," murmured Setsuna.

"Me too," Kira replied.

Simultaneously, they reached behind their hiding spots. And pulled out their Super Soakers. They pointed at each other ad paused.

"Cheater!" they yelled together.

"You cheated first!"

"No! It was you!"

"Ah, screw it!"

They began squirting madly, carelessly aiming in general directions. Kira dove behind a bush, narrowly avoiding a good shot from his friend. Setsuna let out 'pained' yell as he was hit square in the chest with water. They carried on, yelling and laughing, as they shot at each other with a lust for victory. Neither would admit defeat, laughing loudly when the other was hit. Unfortunately, this lasted only so long…Setsuna ran out of water first. He spread his arms out as Kira had one squirt of water left.

He spread his arms. "Shoot me, Oh Victor over Me! Shoot me!"

"Fat chance! Why should you get the last squirt?"

They stood together and Kira shot the last bit of water into the air, laughing as it rained down on them. Setsuna shivered, despite the heat. Kira felt the sun drying his torso but his jeans remained heavy.

"Can we go dry off, Kira? I'm c-c-cold in th-these s-s-s-s-soaking c-clothes," Setsuna begged.

Kira nodded, letting his friend lead the way. He realized belatedly that his shirt and jeans were the only clothes he had there. Setsuna, when it was mentioned to him, smiled and insisted that Kira could borrow some clothes. Setsuna was just a bit shorter than his sempai. In the bathroom, with dry clothes tossed haphazardly on the ground to change into, they began to dry off. Kira rubbed the towel over his hair wildly as Setsuna quickly changed his wet shorts for a pair of dry ones, both denim.

"Commando, kid?" asked Kira, smirking as he changed into a pair of borrowed jeans.

Kira wasn't shy about changing…Setsuna was, however, and a blush ran straight across his cheeks. He thought that Kira was busy drying his hair. Always cheeky, Setsuna fought away the blush, replying with his rudeness.

"Yeah, so what? You're shameless, Kira sempai."

Kira laughed. "It's nothing you've never seen before, Setsuna…or have you forgotten that we take PE together?"

"So…"

"It's nothing different."

"Yes, it is! It's very different! When it's PE, if you keep your eyes to yourself, you're okay! But there's a mirror there, Kira sempai, and I don't think you realize just how hot you look sometimes!" Setsuna slapped a hand over his mouth, shocked, as Kira gazed at him inscrutably.

A slow smile stretched over Kira's lips, his teeth glinting as the artificial light hit them. Setsuna had backed against a wall, scared. His eyes widened impossibly as his sempai placed a hand at either side of his head, trapping him. Their foreheads touched gently together.

"You think I'm hot, do you?"

Setsuna looked past Kira's arm to the door. Maybe he could escape…

"Look at me, Mudo."

Shocked by the use of his last name, Setsuna faced Kira…and a pair of lips smashed onto his. Setsuna loved Sara…but maybe he loved Kira too. Teeth nipped impatiently at his bottom lip, Kira's body pressing as close to Setsuna's as possible. Their still bare chests came into very close contacts and Kira's hands dropped to Setsuna's hips, not allowing escape. Setsuna's mouth opened automatically, allowing Kira's tongue to delve in, teasing and playing with his young friend.

They had slightly fooled around before, thought not to this extent. Whether purposely or not, both impatient people tended to brush past each other…not in the normal 'oh, I'm sorry' way. Kira's hand might accidentally touch Setsuna's crotch when he reached for the TV remote, Setsuna's hand might inadvertently slip under Kira's shirt when he reached for his friend's glasses to play 'keep away', they might both unexpectedly topple onto one another.

Now, the friction was impossible to bear. Kira's hands slipped behind Setsuna's thighs and lifted the younger's legs, both of which immediately clamped onto the brunette's waist. When Kira finally pulled back and Setsuna released his waist, he smiled.

"You know, brat, I always wanted to do that."

Setsuna turned pink. "Sakuya Kira, you are a dirty cheater!"

"Heh, I know…which reminds me. Why did we bother with a water fight? You have the DVDs I gave you still, don't you? You're the cheater, Setsuna!"

Setsuna just blushed again.

A/N: Hehe...Kira's a dirty,dirty boy...not just any DVDs, ya know! But whatever...  
-James, the...Russiamaniac.


	4. Hit Back

Shot4: Hit Back  
A/N: I wrote this before my dad caem to do menus for the restaurant. Shmeh...I love this shot so damn much. I swear! This is my most serious shot to the head yet! Tell me what you think. I really wanna know!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.  
WARNINGS: UNHINGED KATAN.

0o0o0o0o

The shine of the security lamps streamed through the thin blue curtains, casting cerulean light over the two figures in the bed. One was sitting up, back propped against three pillows. The other was snuggled under the blankets with hair falling all over his face and shoulders. The second shifted slightly and curled against the first.

Katan looked over the top of his book and smiled before shaking his head gently. His feathery, silverish hair swayed as he did. He turned the page and continued reading. It was ridiculous, really. He was a serious candidate in Heaven on the cherubim think tank, who was a little disorganized but didn't take anything from anyone but Rosiel. So why was he sitting in his bed at four in the morning reading a James Herbert novel? 'Moon' wasn't the mortal's greatest work but it pretty much ruined sleep. Katan watched Rosiel again with another gentle smile.

Rosiel was snuggled as close to Katan as possible, his head almost shoved against the somewhat effeminate curve of his lover's waist. His lavender hair half-covered his almost feminine face as he slumbered. He let out a little sigh that could have been 'Katan' or, worse, 'Kirie'. Rosiel was the highest angel in heaven. He was very commanding so his servants were the most proper, whereas Katan's few were almost as bad as Zaphikel's. Even Dobiel's men were a bit rowdy. Suddenly, Rosiel growled out Kirie's name and his fist struck out, almost knocking Katan's book away.

Katan sighed and folded the edge of his page…time to calm Rosiel without waking him completely. After all, if Rosiel was completely awake, he wouldn't go back to sleep. He would insist that Katan cuddled him. If the taller man refused, one girlishly slim hand would disappear under the covers and cause pain. Now, how to calm Rosiel when he dreamt of Kirie…Katan paused to think of the girl. She was an academy student, very pretty and talented. She had 'wooed' Rosiel after one of his particularly violent spats with Katan. Katan had to deal with the nightmare couple (as he'd named them) for weeks before Zaphikel decided to deal with it. He'd been notified by Raziel, one of Katan's favourite students. Raziel saw his pain; Zaphikel showed Rosiel what Katan had done to himself…No!

Katan refused to think about it. Raziel shouldn't have told Zaphikel. Zaphikel should have kept to himself…he leaned down and nibbled on the pale skin that joined Rosiel's neck and shoulder. Rosiel mewled happily and snuggled closer to Katan as Katan slid down to lie properly in the bed. He pulled back gently as the smaller man settled into a peaceful doze, leaving Katan to his book again. It was times like these, when Rosiel wasn't whining to him or toying with him, when Rosiel was just _there_ that Katan enjoyed the most. He wasn't saying that their nights together were bad. Far from it; the nights were wonderful. They rarely just lay or sat together. When they did, it was as close to perfection as one could get.

Katan started to turn a page when slim fingers held his wrist. He looked down at Rosiel, whose hair was mostly out of his face. Rosiel frowned slightly at his lover until a slender but muscled arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"You love that book more than me."

Katan snorted, eyes skimming the page and taking in the words at an impossibly rapid rate. "Nonsense."

Rosiel slid closer to read along, having a vague idea of what the book was supposed to be about. He didn't particularly care either. He made a slight face at the grotesque imagery and macabre words that were printed in fatally black ink on lovely cream pages.

"How can you read that?"

"It's not realistic, is it?" Katan agreed, shooting his lord a glance.

"It's not. But, Katan…how can you read about people getting ripped to pieces! The next thing I know, you'll be bleeding yourself out again!"

The book closed quietly, a slight snap in the sudden silence. It wasn't the nice silence of two sleeping lovers anymore. Katan set the book aside, threw the blankets off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He began dressing in the dimly lit room. Rosiel's mouth was open slightly in surprise and he was as he had been before Katan had yanked away, propped on one elbow.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, sitting up.

"To my room."

"This _is_ your room, Katan." Rosiel sounded adorably confused but angry.

Katan laughed harshly. It was amazing how things got out of hand when Rosiel opened his mouth. "You delusional despot! This is your room. My room is in a different wing of this labyrinth and that's where I'm going. Better yet, I'm going to get a new room so that you can't come running to me every time you open your mouth and say something stupid. You have Kirie and I have my work. Everything's settled!"

Rosiel was suddenly standing before him and the harsh slap that Katan received resounded in the room.

"You can't speak to me like that! I gave you everything!" the Inorganic Angel cried angrily.

"And one day you'll take it away." Katan pulled the sleeve of his coat up. "And, you know, all these afternoons you've been screwing around with Kirie…you should know something. I never stopped bleeding. Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

Whether Katan meant it as a serious prayer to God or whether it was mocking Rosiel's past kindness, Rosiel himself couldn't tell. He watched Katan's arm and saw something he'd never noticed. It was almost as pale as the cherub's smooth skin and it was barely noticeable…'SINNER'.

"All the abuse I've taken…" he hissed.

Rosiel pushed him, punched him, kicked him angrily, ripped at his clothes and slammed him into the wall.

"Every day I spent in torment because you're a dirty whore…"

Another slap created another red mark on Katan's cheek. The cherub was still smiling.

"Every time I told Kirie that she could have you…"

Rosiel hissed to himself and scratched Katan's chest.

"Every time she begged me to tell her, show her how to please you…"

Another punch sent Katan's head snapping back. He snickered almost insanely.

"Every time she and I lay in her dark room…"

Hands pressed his stomach painfully and almost pulled off his boxers.

"All the times I told her 'fine' and ended up more abused and she more pleasured by having a sex slave and a sex master…"

One rib almost cracked as Rosiel punched harder.

"I've only wanted one thing…"

Rosiel paused and looked up at the manic grin on his precious creation's face. "What's that?"

Katan didn't answer, punching Rosiel across the face. The Inorganic Angel stumbled back, reeling from the strength in the hit. He moved slowly back as Katan advanced. The roles had been reversed. Now, the cherub was the predator and his lord was the prey. It was terrifying for Rosiel to realize.

He stumbled and ended up sprawled on the bed. Katan straddled him, eyes blazing angrily. "Do you know how I feel? I know how you feel."

"Katan…please don't…"

"Don't? Why do I listen to you when you completely ignore me? Can you answer that?"

"What do you want from me that I haven't given you?" Rosiel prayed that he could bargain his way out of the situation.

"Since you started hitting me…" Katan sighed. "Never mind. I'm sorry I hit you. Please forgive me, Lord Rosiel. I was being stupid."

Rosiel blinked as Katan got off of him and pulled the blankets over them both. The cherub picked up his book again and opened it. Rosiel cautiously snuggled close, allowing Katan's arm to circle his shoulders again. Eventually, Katan abandoned the book for just lying with Rosiel. Rosiel's lips brushed his shoulder in suggestion. They weren't going back to sleep, obviously. Katan pushed his lips gently against his master's submissively, then trailed them along Rosiel's neck tenderly. Rosiel pulled him back up for a bruising kiss before Katan broke away to nip his ear.

The cherub traced his tongue along the outer shell of his lord's ear before he finally answered Rosiel's question. "I've always wanted to hit you back."

Then he rolled over with his back to Rosiel and turned off the light.

"Wha –" spluttered Rosiel.

"Good night, Lord Rosiel. I have a class to teach tomorrow, so I best get some sleep. You should too."

0o0o0o0o

The End.  
I'm gonna let ya think what you want. Oh, I have ONE thing to ask. Just for this shot: hit it? Review it! I know how many hits I have compared to reviews and it's damn depressin, okay?

-James the Bored Writer.


	5. How Dare You!

Shot5: How Dare You!

One day, when Katan is angry, he gives the wrong answer to one of Rosiel's questions. What will be the consequence for this great sin?

A/N: I bet we all know the question here, don't we. Hehe, I just love twisting these two around so much. You can do anything really with Katan and Rosiel…_anything_. It's a wonderful pairing, isn't it? Heh, I leave you to read now.

Pairings: RosielKatan

Disclaimer: Not mine.

0o0o0o0o

Katan stopped abruptly in the middle of the park. Kirie was a pain in the neck and she knew it, too. He hated her self-absorbed attitude. Why, if not for Rosiel, he might have smote her already. He leaned against a tree with a long sigh. The omnipresent lock of hair slipped into his face. Ah yes…that lock of hair…

As a young angel, Katan hated the lock of hair. He was passive and neat, always pushing it away from his face. He swallowed every bit of knowledge that came his way. He knew that he would need it at some point. As the years went on, his hair began disobeying his comb. He did all that he could to keep it back to no avail.

He used to love walking in the gardens as a student. The lock would slip forward. Female angels giggled and males envied him…and all for a lock of hair! He left it in his face whenever possible after that, looking up through it shyly when talking to superiors or just playing with it in a class debate. It threw everyone off. He stored this tidbit of knowledge for use: he could use it to his advantage and no one would be any wiser.

Yes, Katan knew he was beautiful and he accepted it without flaunting it.

It was shortly after the lock of hair made its presence known that Rosiel showed more interest in him than usual. Oftentimes, Rosiel would call Katan to his office to speak with him of his achievements. It was one of the very few highlights of Katan's days as a candidate. Fellow candidates treated him as a lesser being, something that made no sense as no one knew of his past as a Grigor.

One day, as Katan's classes finished, Rosiel called for him. He had combed back the lock, just for the occasion and neatened his uniform more than necessary. Rosiel's calls usually came around the time when all students were having afternoon tea. It was commonplace for a few to disappear for a few hours around that time. A few fellow candidates stopped him, trapping him against a wall. They'd demanded why he was so neat, why he was in such a rush, why he didn't take a trip down to Assiah with them. They'd even dragged him to the portal area.

Years of intensive studies had made Katan a very passive angel. Nothing, though, would keep him from Lord Rosiel…who was very impatient. He snapped at them to let him go before he shoved them through the portal to the Sahara and sealed it. They were afraid that their victim, Katan the pushover, had actually gone off his rocker and let him go in a hurry. He'd run to Rosiel's office as quickly as he could, knocking past Lord Zaphikel with a hurried 'sorry' and tapping on the door rapidly. Rosiel permitted him, fingers drumming impatiently on the desk. He'd open his mouth to question Katan's lateness and…stopped. The lock that Katan had spent so long pushing back had flopped back into his face. Rosiel had gaped (something he'd never done before) at his subordinate. And so it all started…now, it had changed. Both mentor and pupil had changed greatly in their years of separation.

Katan looked around and pushed away from the tree. He was, in fact, due to meet Rosiel in a few minutes. Needless to say, this time, he was less than happy about it. It was going to be a session of the Inorganic Angel mumbling about anything that displeased him, including Katan's passive manner. He'd go off on a rant, raving that Katan seemed not to be bothered by anything, that he must possess no soul. The cherub was beginning to fear that this was indeed the case.

0o0o0o0o

Katan opened the door of the apartment and sat on the sofa across from Rosiel, waiting for the outburst. He was surprised when Rosiel adjusted the rose arrangement and smiled.

"I have a question I need you to answer, Katan," he said sweetly.

"Do ask. I exist to please, do I not, my Lord?" Katan said sarcastically.

The sarcasm worried Rosiel slightly. What had overcome his aide so suddenly? Well, the cherub's feelings weren't the priority at this point. However, Rosiel was drawn in by the bottled emotion in Katan's eyes. His 'child' had gone form adorable angel to pretty boy candidate and finally, to handsome cherub. The omnipresent lock of hair shadowed the most prevalent anger in the dark eyes.

"Am I beautiful, Katan?" he asked, breaking his stare.

Katan's eyes focused determinedly on the vase of roses. He gave no answer.

"Katan!" Rosiel hurled the vase angrily, breaking his aide from his trance…or thoughts, Rosiel cared not. "Am I beautiful?"

He threw himself on Katan's lap, undoing the buckles at the cherub's collar. "Tell me…please."

Katan looked down slightly, one side of his mouth kicking up in a sardonic smirk. He still didn't speak as Rosiel's hand continued to the other buckles on the coat, the Inorganic Angel's fingers caressing his neck gently.

"Tell me, Katan," he begged. "Tell me that I am the most beautiful creature in the universe."

"No."

"What?"

"I will not tell you that you are beautiful."

Rosiel slid onto the floor, crying. "Why, Katan? Why?"

Katan watched him blankly, his coat falling open slightly.

"Why do you ignore me, Katan? I gave you life! Do you hate me? Answer me, Katan!"

Kirie, having heard the crash of the vase and the shouting, entered without permission. She slapped a hand over her mouth at the sight before her. What…was going on?

"Lord Rosiel…what's wrong? Would you like me to send Katan away? Please, Lord Rosiel, let me help you!" she rushed, glaring at Katan.

The cherub's face was shifting bit by bit into a different expression. It was twisting from blankness to an annoyed scowl.

"Get out, Kirie," he said quietly, his voice dangerous as he redid the buckled of his coat.

"You have no authority over me, Katan!"

"Kirie, go. Or I will break your spine, God help me. Now leave or I _will_ fulfill that threat."

Kirie nodded and left as Katan hauled Rosiel onto the sofa. Rosiel's face was tear-stained and he did not respond as Katan's gloved hands cleaned his cheeks gently. Perhaps it was confusion and shock, perhaps Rosiel was just tired of waiting…he shoved Katan back and glared, hands pushing persistently at his aide's chest. Katan's elbows propped against the sofa's arm, stopping him from falling back completely. As strong as Rosiel physically was, Katan could match him quite easily. They glared at each other, a first for teacher and student.

"Why won't you tell me that I'm beautiful?" Rosiel demanded.

"Because you rely on your beauty too much. Face it, Lord Rosiel," Katan snarled, his anger at just about everything finally getting to him, "you're weak. You can't live without someone to do everything you say."

"Katan…you know that you're beautiful. But, you see, I am quite the narcissist. I need you to remind me. I need someone, Katan; you're right about that."

Katan's mouth dropped open quite unexpectedly. Rosiel laughed in his mind. Shock was a very cute expression on his subordinate's face.

"But I don't need just anyone…I need _you_."

Katan's expression didn't change. Rosiel actually giggled aloud a bit. Katan's soul only returned to his body when Rosiel's tongue dipped into his mouth and lips moved persuasively over his. One arm reached around Rosiel to hug him closer, still propped on one elbow. Slowly, he slid to lie on the sofa, allowing Rosiel to undo the buckles on his coat again. Everything was…as it should be.

A/N: Grrr…that took me a month to rewrite! Ugh! But I liked the finished product anyway, seeing as the first writing of it got murdered by my cousin; he thought it would be fun to delete half of my shit. Little bugger.


	6. Sleep

Shot6: Sleep  
Rosiel can't find Katan...and when he does, he swears that he can smell Kirie _on_ Katan.

A/N: I have no clue where it came from, really. I was bored! XD!

Disclaimer: Kaori Yuki exists...therefore it isn't mine.

0o0o0o0o

Rosiel grumbled and shuffled slightly. He couldn't get comfortable for once. The room wasn't pitch black, leaving fears of the moving shadows in his mind. He rolled over again and realized what his problem was. He refused to let it get to him and shuffled some more. He had realized that he had space to roll over and shivered, pulling the blankets higher on his shoulders. He didn't like this feeling at all. He got up from the bed and gathered up his blanket, holding it together near his neck.

He missed Katan's warmth. The cherub had pointedly stayed in his own room during the nights of the past week. This displeased Rosiel but he never had a chance to speak to Katan about his impudence. Every morning, food was set out for Kirie and Rosiel. There were two plates, two sets of cutlery, two glasses and two mugs. An assortment of hot food, as well as scalding coffee and a variety of teas were laid out for the student and master.

When Rosiel wandered into the lounge to look for his servant, the newspapers were open to the culture section for him and the latest teen magazine was set next to it for Kirie. When lunchtime came and Rosiel drifted into the dining room again, three fruit juices were set out with some kind of dish that mortals would drool at: tarragon chicken with salad or pasta with blue cheese sauce and garlic bread. Rarely, there would be a plate with a fork still stuck in food or a barely touched glass of water.

Afternoons were the only time Rosiel even glimpsed Katan. The cherub would ghost through the mansion, cleaning. Rosiel saw the telltale coat and called out, following…but Katan would be gone already. Once, Rosiel almost slapped Katan when he actually found him but he couldn't. The cherub was on a sofa in a less used sitting room, sleeping. His coat was draped over the back of the sofa and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. In fact, he looked rather adorable with his head tied up with a bandanna. Rosiel himself had drifted off and when he awoke, Katan was gone again.

Dinner would roll around. Kirie's betraying shriek of excitement alerted him to the fact that his most loyal servant had created another gourmet masterpiece. When Rosiel questioned the young girl about Katan's whereabouts, she shrugged and vaguely mentioned having seen him standing at the kitchen counter eating crackers and tuna from the can and drinking a Diet Coke. Kirie would busily munch away at the Greek lamb salad that Katan had toiled over for hours, ignoring the fact that she was eating better than the servant Rosiel liked more.

Rosiel wandered out of his room, blanket dragging behind him like a cloak. He made for Kirie's room. The little whore was sure to know where Katan's room was. He knocked.

"Kirie?"

The door creaked open with his knock and she obviously didn't hear. She was reading a book with a raunchy cover.

"Kirie."

Kirie looked up, seemingly stunned by Rosiel's appearance. "Lord Rosiel!"

"Where's Katan's room?"

"Down the hall to the left," she replied carefully, watching his scowl deepen. "But you won't find him there."

"How do you know?"

She shrugged and Rosiel closed the door again, dragging his blanket down the hall. He couldn't help noticing the flush of colour in her cheeks. He flung open the bedroom door and knew that it was Katan's room. He kept a neat personal appearance but his room was complete chaos. Papers lay on the ground, or weighed down on the desk by some book or the other. There was a pile next to the bed, all the books reading one thing similar: 'Stephen King'. The cover was halfway off the bed and one pillow lay by the window. There was a black notebook on the desk, open near the middle with a pen lying on the page as if Katan were just about to write. The lamp was on. On the bedside table, Rosiel saw three picture frames. One held a smiling Rosiel, the second showed Kirie glaring at Katan while the cherub laughed and the third was a picture of Kirie, Rosiel and Katan. Rosiel remembered dragging his followers into a photo booth for the last one. He sighed and wondered vaguely where…

"Of course…" he muttered.

He wandered back down the hall, though he had the nagging feeling that he'd smelled sweat, rose petals and Kirie's perfume in Katan's room. He turned right into the library and padded toward the reading area. A lamp illuminated the dark and he hid behind a shelf to observe his 'child'.

Katan was perched on the desk itself, sitting cross-legged on the polished surface. His hair was mussed, as if he'd been sleeping just minutes before. In one hand, he held a cold can of Coke. The other turned the pages of a large book. He was wearing what mortals called a T-shirt and boxers. The T-shirt draped Katan's torso and the cherub was kneading his bottom lip between his teeth irritably. His skin seemed hauntingly pallid compared to its usual ivory, though his cheeks seemed oddly flushed, like Kirie's. He ran a hand over one long leg as though trying not to scratch an annoying bite. Rosiel emerged into the light.

"Katan."

The cherub's head snapped up, his eyes not shocked in the least. "Lord Rosiel, what's wrong?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Rosiel demanded, coming closer.

Katan shook his head. "I've been busy ensuring that the barrier doesn't get more damage. It could be dangerous if we're found out."

There it was again…the scent of sweat, rose petals and Kirie's perfume. It clicked into place with the servants' flushed cheeks and Rosiel's eyes grew round in surprise. He wouldn't ask yet.

"You haven't come to keep me company for a week and Kirie has actually turned me down. Something's wrong and I want to know what it is."

"There's nothing – Lord Rosiel!"

Rosiel snatched the book and Coke from Katan and tossed them over his shoulder. Katan would have to clean up the spilled soda and re-bind the book later in the morning. He uncurled his legs and let them swing over the edge of the desk childishly. The innocence that was written over his face was most deceptive. Rosiel walked to the side of the desk, Katan turning to look at him curiously. Rosiel pushed Katan back to lie on the desk and climbed on the oak surface. He tapped his chin gently with a long finger before stabbing Katan in the chest with it.

"What were you and Kirie doing?"

"What are you talking about, my Lord?" Katan refused to meet Rosiel's eyes.

"I can smell her on you."

Katan slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned. Rosiel really knew how to blow things out of proportion, didn't he? Katan should have seen this coming. He'd felt Rosiel's discomfort so why couldn't he have figured out that Rosiel would jump to a ridiculous conclusion about the Kirie situation.

"Lord Rosiel…"

"I knew it! You two have been sleeping together!"

"Not the way you mean it…"

"Is there another way to mean it, Katan? Honestly, do you take me for a fool?"

_Sometimes I have to wonder, Rosiel…_ "No, my Lord. I just mean…Kirie's been having nightmares and she doesn't feel comfortable going to you."

"So?"

_So? So? What the…_ "So she came to my room. My room is very stuffy and it tends to get a little humid," Katan sighed.

"But I smell her _on_ you!"

_No, really?_ "She wouldn't let me go."

"But you're red in the cheeks!"

_Well, look at yourself._ "Lord Rosiel…you're sitting on me."

Rosiel giggled childishly, drawing another annoyed sigh from Katan.

"Katan…" the Inorganic Angel said sweetly, "I want you to come back to my room tonight."

"It's morning."

Rosiel pouted, climbed off the desk and gathered his blankets. "Come on, Katan."

Katan never had a chance to answer. Rosiel never felt happier. And Kirie never got breakfast that morning…after all, her fuck-buddy was screwing their master.

0o0o0o0o

A/N: Rosiel always believes Katan. Because Katan would NEVER lie to him...-raises eyebrow at the last line of one-shot- Yeah.


End file.
